No Matter What
by my name is yaoi
Summary: Sasuke finds a box and takes it home. Inside are a bunch of scrolls. Sasuke's about to find how what Naruto would say to people after his death. Warning: may contain some spoilers!


**No Matter What**

For once, Sasuke had a nothing to do but even stranger; he didn't want to do anything. All he wanted was to stay in bed all day and do nothing. As he stared at his plan, uninteresting white ceiling, he remembered the box that currently sat by his closet door. After the war, there was a lot of recuperation that needed to be done. The day before, he was helping clean out homes of the deceased that didn't have any family members. He came across the box in an old apartment building that looked like it was about to fall apart. This wasn't the first box he came across when cleaning these buildings but something about it made me feel like he needed to keep it. So at the end of the day, he brought it home and left it in the very spot it was currently in.

Slowly, Sasuke sat up, stretched his back, and just stared at the box. For some reason, it scared him a bit. Realizing what he just thought, he got up and walked straight to the box. He paused for a second, took a big breath, pick up the box, and brought it back to his bed. He already knew what was inside as he opened it. He did look inside it yesterday before bringing it home. Inside were a few simple scrolls with elaborate designs on the outside. Deciding he had nothing better to do anyway, Sasuke pick up one of the scrolls.

He examined it for a few minutes. It was a soft pink color, like cherry blossoms, in fact was covered in cherry blossom designs. Each petal was outlined in gold. There were other gold designs in between all the petals. The outside edges of the scroll were lined in a sequence of white and pink gems. Carefully he opened the scroll, so as to not harm the artwork, and he began to read.

* * *

Sakura,

I'm sorry. I left you probably when you needed me most. Unless you don't already know, the frogs delivered this letter to you because I am dead.

You know, I truly am surprised that I survived as long as I did. When I was younger, I always thought each day would be my last. It wasn't until I attended the academy and then put on Team 7 that I finally tried to live each day to it's fullest. Even then, I didn't give myself a very long lifeline. With Akatsuki chasing after kyuubi and kyuubi's chakra poisoning me, I was surprised to make it to 16. With all that in mind, I really did work to leave my mark in this world. The circumstances that I lived in were never pretty. I was always fighting against the odds. I hope that it was worth it. I hope I made a difference in at least one person's life.

As you already know, I care for you greatly. Before Sasuke left it was puppy love but after going though everything together in the last few years, you have become my family. Did you know that you are very similar to my actual mother? She was a fiery woman (and I'm not just talk about her bright red hair). She was passionate and smart, a true leader in her own right. Even my father said that he could not reach her level.

The Uzumaki clan is known for their immense strength and impossibly durable bodies. Outside of that, they produced the world's greatest research on seals and the soul. The map I included with this letter will bring you to the location of what is left of this research. I wish for you to have it. I'll leave it up to you about what to do with it. The frogs have the key to the seal there. Ask them for it when you decide to go.

There will probably be a lot to do after the war is over so they will keep it until you have the time to travel. There will be many others who will want to get their hands on it so be cautious. The Uzumaki clan was destroyed because of this data. If you think it would be best to destroy it, do so. Don't worry about honoring my memory or whatever you will probably fret over. Do what YOU think is best! I trust you to make the best decision. Sometimes that choice sucks hard but it really is better in the long run. We may never be given proof of this but faith is more than enough proof if you let it be.

You're probably wondering what to do about Sasuke. The last time we saw him, he was crazed and actually insane. I hope that he learned the full truth and accepted it.

His brother was never a bad man. If he were, Akatsuki would have captured me a long time ago. They operated in 2 man groups to which each was assigned the capture of one demon. Itachi had me because he had the most inside information about Konoha. He followed Akatsuki under ANBU orders. He didn't kill the Uchiha clan, the man behind Akatsuki did. Itachi tricked Sasuke so that he wouldn't follow after him. Unfortunately, his plan obviously backfired on him. Itachi really lived up his name, huh? The weasel.

Sasuke should know all of this by now. I don't know if he'll pick the path to destroy Konoha or attempt to better it. I hope he pick the latter. If he does, help him. If he doesn't, kill him. I know saying this is unlike me but that was my plan all along. The only options were: I die, he dies, or we both die. The end. If he wants to come back, he'll have to do something pretty fucking fantastic to prove himself to the village. Even then, there will be many who do not trust him. If he chooses that path, please help him even when it seems hopeless. Don't put yourself in danger or in a position of controversy. Do what you can, it will be up to him so don't worry if you think you're not doing enough. He created his problems and if he really wants to, he will be the one to fix them.

Selfishly, I have one last thing to ask of you. Please do not mourn my death. I don't want to make people sad. There is always something burdening people very day. I don't want to be one of those things any longer. Remember all the good things but do not dwell on its end. Everything comes to an end eventually. If it didn't then we wouldn't call it life. Ask a medic you should know that better than anyone.

Be happy and live your life. I promise we will see each other again one day and you know I do everything to keep my promises. This is not an end but a beginning of something new in the world. I love you Sakura. You are the mother and the sister that I wish I had growing up. Thank you for being in my life.

With You Always,

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. As you have probably figured out, I am going to be a series of letters from Naruto to different people. Let me know if there is anyone in particular that you would like me to do. Sasuke's letter will of course be the last one. Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
